Usuario: Eliminado
by Keep It Happy
Summary: Faberry. Le molestaba saber que su corazón no palpitaba con Finn, pero que su pulso se iba al cielo por ella. Le parecía casi masoquista sentir tanto por alguien que parecía sentir tan poco por ella, por que la idea de que Quinn Fabray sintiese algo o siquiera le sonriese a Rachel Berry era absurda...¿Verdad?
Los personajes de Glee no me pertenecen.

Advertencia: este fic es solo una idea loca que estaba rondando en mi cabeza.

* * *

 **Para: Usuario eliminado**

 **Asunto: Pendiente**

 **FaBerry.**

Cualquier semejanza con la realidad es mera coincidencia ¿Verdad?

Observó el café en sus manos y decidió sentarse en uno de los pequeños sillones al costado de la cafetería. Dejó que pasase un segundo, dos, tres…Quizás si dejaba pasar unos segundos más podría olvidarse de ella. Cuatro, cinco, seis…Quizás no.

El humo le resultaba reconfortante. El olor a café era fuerte y le traía a la mente buenos recuerdos. Momentos donde la vida parecía más despreocupada, más sencilla y simplemente menos caótica. Si era sincera, en aquel punto de la historia se conformaría feliz -incluso extasiada- con una vida "menos caótica".

Suspiró. El calor en sus manos le era una buena distracción, la temperatura era suficiente para que su cerebro -aunque fuese de forma momentánea- se concentrase más en el dolor de sus palmas que en el de su mente.

Levantó el rostro y se fijó en la barista. No pudo evitar sonreír, le resultaba curioso como perfectos desconocidos podían evocar tantas emociones. Cosas tan intensas como superficiales. Cerró los ojos, le resultaba muy sencillo imaginarse la situación. Caminar hacia ella, y hablarle. Pedirle una cita, empezar a salir, tomar su mano. Decirle "te amo", conocer a sus padres, presentarle a los suyos. Imaginarse una vida le era estúpidamente sencillo. Era divertido pensar como hasta solo un par de meses la simple idea de acercarse a una mujer y pedirle una cita le parecía como algo casi imposible, después de todo ella estaba completa y totalmente enamorada de una sola persona, un hombre, su compañero de voz y de vida…¿no?. La negación podía ser algo increíblemente poderoso, las cosas se habían dado vuelta y ella…ella había estado realmente convencida de que finalmente todo terminaría saliendo bien. Después de todo al final todos conseguían su final feliz…¿Cierto?

Frunció el ceño. A veces su propia mente y corazón la traicionaban de la peor forma y los escenarios en su cerebro terminaban desasiéndose entre sus dedos. Futuros jamás cumplidos.

La verdad, se consideraba dolorosamente idealista. Soñaba despierta con la misma facilidad que respiraba y eso, la mayor parte del tiempo era -a falta de mejores palabras- una grandísima mierda. Pasaba demasiado tiempo imaginando los "podría ser", "quizás" y "si tan solo tuviese el valor", que la vida se le iba sin darse cuenta, como la temperatura de su tasa, que se le escapaba entre los dedos.

A veces se obsesionaba con cosas tan absurdas que a altas horas de la noche se reprochaba a si misma por la forma en que derrochaba su tiempo, sin embargo seguía en ello hasta que la obsesión terminaba abrupta e inesperadamente. Como un choque automovilístico, la realidad la abofeteaba en la cara, dejándola atónita por unos segundos. Pero eso no era suficiente para calmar sus malos hábitos, y la obsesión seguía, la mala conducción le llevaría a otro choque y tardaría mucho en aprender a usar el cinturón de seguridad para evitar daños mayores.

Quizás la verdad era que le resultaba más sencillo refugiarse en su propia mente. El mundo dentro de su imaginación se encontraba solo regido por los limites que ella misma decidía o no imponer y a diferencia del mundo real, ningún golpe dolía lo suficiente para hacerle daño.

¿Qué era lo que solían decir? Si, que la piel de las personas es increíblemente frágil, basta una caricia equivocada para que las primeras grietas aparezcan. Basta una palabra impulsiva para que los propios cimientos del ser se tambaleen. Entonces, era mucho más sencillo refugiarse en la seguridad de sus pensamientos. Las emociones eran las mismas, sin embargo las consecuencias no y eso era suficiente. O al menos siempre había sido suficiente, hasta ahora.

Tal vez habían sido una de las cosas que más la caracterizaba la que la llevaron a aquel momento, al fin de todo, después de todo ser una soñadora no resulta sencillo. Comprendía que las películas y los libros lo hacían sonar como algo maravilloso, sin embargo ellos no comprendían la realidad. No tener los pies en la tierra implicaba mas que grandes ilusiones y un espíritu alegre. La verdad residía en que su mente pasaba más tiempo idealizando el mundo que viviendo en el, soñando con la relación perfecta, sin hacer un esfuerzo real por lograr que la propia lo fuese. Y ese era el problema, la falta de acción y la sobredosis de mierda mental. Y es que si, se esforzaba, pero más a un nivel teatral que real. Sus esfuerzos parecían grandes y extravagantes, grandes gestos románticos que, al final, la dejaban sintiendo igual de vacía y su mente volvía a divagar.

Lo peor de todo era que ese jamás había sido tampoco un problema en si, sino más bien la falta de reconocimiento, las palabras muchas veces se le escapaban. Le resultaba complicado comprender como una sola persona podía hacerle sentir tanto, tanto, tanto que su maravilloso mundo mental se tambaleaba ante la fuerza de la realidad. Le resultaba complicado porque no estaba acostumbrada a la fuerza con la que sus emociones parecían querer salir de su piel, arrancar desde sus poros. ¿Qué hacer cuando tu inexperiencia te ciega y tu cuerpo no comprende las señales que tu cerebro trata de enviarte? Sus impulsos nerviosos se entorpecían en su presencia y las conexiones neuronales se alentaban. Una estúpida, reverenda y completa imbécil era lo que parecía a su alrededor. Y lo peor de todo es que su corazón no se desbocaba por el, por su novio, por su "leading man", no…su corazón no enloquecía por ver a Finn, pero su pulso se alzaba hasta el cielo por ella, y Rachel se sentía como una estúpida, porque esos sentimientos se sentían tan profundamente masoquistas que simplemente quería negarlos, porque no le resultaba lógico sentir tanto por alguien que parecía sentir tan poco por ella.

Finn era seguro y le había resultado increíblemente sencillo hacerse de un hogar entre sus brazos, sin embargo sabía que no estaba bien hacer hogares a partir de seres humanos, pero le aterrorizaba enfrentarse al mundo, la paralizaba el miedo al pensar en exponer su ya de por sí frágil corazón.

Sentía las lagrimas acumularse en las comisuras de sus ojos, sabía que tenía que tomar una decisión pronto, pero no hallaba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

-¿Todo bien?

Rachel pegó un salto al escuchar la inesperada voz a su lado. Giró lentamente hacia la izquierda y su boca se secó al notar como la barista que hace solo unos momentos había estado observando, la miraba.

-Eh, no, digo, si, por supuesto que si…¿P-por qué?-Se maldijo a si misma por tartamudear. Sin embargo la mujer tenía rasgos dolorosamente parecidos a los de _ella.-Eres patética Rachel…-_ Se reprendió mentalmente.

-Te veías un poco complicada, así que pensé en ver si podía ayudar en algo.

La sonrisa en su rostro era increíble y le quitó el aliento, sin embargo fue el recordatorio que su corazón necesitaba para saber que, a pesar del cabello rubio y los bellos ojos, definitivamente no era _ella._ Después de todo era impensable que Quinn Fabray fuese alguna vez a sonreírle a Rachel Berry….¿verdad?

-N-n-no…-Frunció el ceño. Debía recomponerse-Estoy perfectamente, veras, estoy en un club en la escuela, el Glee club y resulta imperativo que logre encontrar las canciones necesarias para ganar, tenemos una competencia pronto ¿sabes?, claro que no, no vamos en la misma escuela, no se si vas a la escuela de hecho, o si estás en la universidad, lo lamento, pero no podemos perder y nadie más buscará si yo no lo hago…-Empezó a mentir y balbucear al mismo tiempo, por el nerviosismo.

Una melodiosa risa interrumpió su monólogo dejándola atónita.

-No digas más, entiendo, ¿Necesitarás otro café para eso?- La súbita mano en su hombro le dejó el corazón palpitando a mil.

-N-No, pero gracias, de hecho ya debiese irme, v-voy tarde a...verás mis padres tienen...debo irme.

Nerviosa, recolectó sus cosas lo más rápido posible y salió de la cafetería tratando de evitar la mirada de la barista, la cual probablemente se debía de haber desconcertado debido a su obvia mentira y abrupta marcha.

Caminó lo más rápido posible, tratando de no mirar los rostros de las personas con las que se cruzaba, sentía que llevaba un cartel gigante en la frente que desvelaba sus secretos y que al hacer contacto visual con cualquiera, todos sus pensamientos y dudas saldrían a la luz.

 _Beep Beep..._

Pegó un pequeño saltito al sentir la vibración del celular en su bolsillo y al revisarlo, sintió cómo su estomago se contraía, dándole la sensación de tener un nudo enorme. Era un mensaje de Finn.

Cerró el celular rápidamente. No podía pensar en Finn en aquel momento, sabía que lo más correcto sería terminar con él, sin embargo no podía, era su seguro contra el mundo. Las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente malas para ella como eran y si su secreto salia a la luz, quién sabía cuánto podrían empeorar. Ella no tenía poder ni fuerza para evitar el bullying que sucedía a su alrededor y aunque Finn no hacía mucho por defenderla, al menos era algo.

 _Beep Beep..._

Frunció el ceño, no tenía ganas de ver mensajes de Finn, sabía que no podía responderle nada en aquel momento. Tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel.

 _Beep Beep..._

Apretó la mandíbula. No iba a tomar el celular. Siguió caminando, ya quedaba poco para llegar a casa.

 _Beep Beep..._

Enojada, tomó el celular para apagarlo, no estaba de humor para nada, sin embargo se detuvo un segundo al notar que tenia un correo nuevo. Le resultaba raro recibir correos y una pequeña emoción se apoderó de su cuerpo al pensar que quizás se trataba de algún comentario respecto a sus videos. Sin embargo su sangre se heló al leer las primeras líneas del mensaje.

 _Usuario: Eliminado_

 _Asunto: Pendiente_

 _Querida Rachel, probablemente jamás recibiras esto, pero..._

¿Qué...?


End file.
